The present invention relates to automatic evaluation of speech pronunciation quality. One application is in computer-aided language instruction and assessment.
Techniques related to embodiments of the present invention are discussed in co-assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/375,908, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,810, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SPEECH RECOGNITION ADAPTED TO AN INDIVIDUAL SPEAKER; U.S. application Ser. No. 08/276,742, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,978, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SPEECH RECOGNITION USING OPTIMIZED PARTIAL MIXTURE TYING OF HMM STATE FUNCTIONS; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,086, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR VOICE-INTERACTIVE LANGUAGE INSTRUCTION; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,655, entitled METHOD FOR RECOGNIZING SPEECH USING LINGUISTICALLY-MOTIVATED HIDDEN MARKOV MODELS; which applications and patents (including any and all attachments and appendices) are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Relevant speech recognition techniques using Hidden Markov Models are also described in V. Digalakis and H. Murveit, "GENONES: Generalized Mixture-Tying in Continuous Hidden-Markov-Model-Based Speech Recognizers," IEEE Transactions on Speech and Audio Processing, Vol. 4, July, 1996, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Computer-aided language instruction systems exist that exercise the listening and reading comprehension skills of language students. While such systems have utility, it would be desirable to add capabilities to computer-based language instruction systems that allow students' language production skills also to be exercised. In particular, it would be desirable for a computer-based language instruction system to be able to evaluate the quality of the students' pronunciation.
A prior-art approach to automatic pronunciation evaluation is discussed in previous work owned by the assignee of the present invention. See Bernstein et al., "Automatic Evaluation and Training in English Pronunciation", Internat. Conf. on Spoken Language Processing, 1990, Kobe, Japan. This prior-art approach is limited to evaluating speech utterances from students who are reading a pre-selected set of scripts for which training data had been collected from native speakers. This prior-art approach is referred to as text-dependent evaluation because it relies on statistics related to specific words, phrases, or sentences.
The above-referenced prior-art approach is severely limited in usefulness because it does not permit evaluation of utterances which were not specifically included in the training data used to train the evaluation system, so that retraining of the evaluation system is required whenever a new script needs to be added for which pronunciation evaluation is desired.
What is needed are methods and systems for automatic assessment of pronunciation quality capable of grading even arbitrary utterances--i.e., utterances made up of word sequences for which there may be no training data or incomplete training data. This type of needed pronunciation grading is termed text-independent grading.
The prior-art approach is further limited in that it can generate only certain types of evaluation scores, such as a spectral likelihood score. While the prior-art approach achieves a rudimentary level of performance using its evaluation scores, the level of performance is rather limited, as compared to that achieved by human listeners. Therefore, what is also needed are methods and systems for automatic assessment of pronunciation quality that include more powerful evaluation scores capable of producing improved performance.